darktowerfandomcom-20200222-history
Enrico Balazar
Enrico Balazar, sometimes called Il Roche or The Rock, is a crime boss in the New York City of Eddie Dean's when in 1987. His organization smuggles in cocaine and heroin and then distributes it. He went to business school at NYU for two years. His English is unaccented. He is described as being a fat man with varicose veins, who dresses far below his means. His headquarters is located in a building called The Leaning Tower, a place that Roland originally mistook to be the Dark Tower, due to the differences between written English and written High Speech. One of Balazar's favorite hobbies is building towers out of playing cards. Contrary to what could be expected from a crime boss, Balazar does not get angry when someone knocks his towers down on accident, but only when they do it on purpose. Role in the Dark Tower Series Balazar first appears in The Drawing of the Three. Balazar gave Eddie the job of smuggling several pounds of cocaine into the United States. Eddie is afraid that Balazar will kill him because Balazar might think that Eddie turned on him in customs. After being questioned and searched by Balazar and his men, Eddie convinces Balazar to let him go into the bathroom to retrieve the cocaine from Roland's world. Balazar lets him go into the bathroom, but he has to take Jack Andolini with him. Eddie then forces Jack through the door into Roland's world. After a brief struggle, Andolini is eaten by the lobstrosities. Roland gives Eddie one of his guns and they go through the door to the bathroom where Eddie hears that his brother Henry has been killed, prompting a firefight with Balazar and his men. Roland killed Balazar with an automatic pistol, an end that he considered fitting, using a "despicable weapon to kill a despicable man." Balazar comes back into the story of Roland and his ka-tet in Wolves of the Calla. Even though Balazar died in Eddie's world, he still exists in the world of the rose, Keystone Earth, in 1977. In this world, Balazar is hired by the Sombra Corporation to force Calvin Tower to sell the vacant lot and the rose to them. Andolini is originally unsuccessful in this, so Balazar orders his men to burn down The Manhattan Restaurant of the Mind. Balazar is then able to track Tower and his friend, Aaron Deepneau, to Stoneham, Maine. Thanks to the treachery of Mia, Balazar and Andolini are able to set a trap for Roland and Eddie, which ultimately fails. It is also speculated that Balazar is the driver of the Cadillac that killed Jake when Jack Mort pushed him in front of it. Stephen King wrote this in the foreword of The Dark Tower V: Wolves of the Calla: The first of these links is revealed when Jake, a boy from the New York of 1977, meets Roland at a desert way station . . . Jake finds himself in this desert way station after being pushed into Forty-third street and run over by a car. The car's driver was a man named Enrico Balazar. Trivia- He is called Emilio Balazar in Drawing of the Three Category:The Dark Tower Characters Category:The Red Category:Residents of New York City Category:Men Category:Antagonists